The Great Ping Pong Scam
The Great Ping Pong Scam is the 11th episode of Victorious. It was originally scheduled to air on September 24, 2010, but was rescheduled to October 1, 2010. It features the song Tell Me that You Love Me. Click Here! to watch the full episode. Plot The episode starts out as Tori asks Robbie, Andre, and Cat to go hang out after school but they say that they can't because they have ping pong practice. Tori doesn't believe them and insists on joining the team. They tell her she has to talk to Jade, the team captain, who denies Tori admittance to the team. Lane tries to straighten things out and after Tori shows them the rules for joining sports teams from TheSlap, she gets her chance. She plays and beats everyone including Rex, but Jade still tells her she can't join. Tori later makes a deal with Sinjin in the janitor's closet to make something to hide in a soda machine. She spies on the others, who appear to be playing Twister the whole time. Tori is discovered as Beck's soda doesn't come out. Tori then gets busted. Tori knows something's up now. Andre and the others explain: '' Two years ago, Jade, Cat, Beck, Andre and Robbie discover a ping pong table in the lounge. Cat wants to go to a very expensive restaurant (most likely Maestro's), but it's way too expensive. Jade thinks of a scheme to make a fake ping pong team, take 1500 dollars, and use it to go have the dinner they want. Sikowitz, however, thinks it's too devious, as the superintendent might fire Principal Ikner if the team doesn't win in the big championship. So, the plan is to go to dinner using the $1500 the school has, and then use the rest to buy a trophy.'' So, really, it's fake. Tori's allowed on the team as they go to "the big championship", which is really just dinner at Maestro's. Everyone dresses nicely except Tori, who catches some people's eyes. Robbie, apparently likes caviar, and gets a big bowl of it. The bill comes to Sikowitz, and it costs $1300, including $600 for Robbie's caviar. Sikowitz sneaks away as a customer is disappointed that there's no live music. Tori borrows Jade's dress, and Tori and Andre perform Tell Me that You Love Me. Trivia *Mr. Sikowitz's van is a 1973 Ford Econoline. *This is the first episode to focus on 'secrets' in the gang. *Trina is credited but does not appear in this episode. *While Tori hides in a fake soda machine to spy on the rest of the group, the game they are playing is a parody of Twister. *During the end credits, Cat talks about how her father has told her to speak less. This is a reference to in Tori the Zombie, when Trina tells her she should talk less, and she says, "That's what my dad always says!" *The two arcade games in the rec room, Rock Demon and Fast and Fabulous, are parodies of Guitar Hero and The Fast and The Furious respectively. *It is shown during the flashback that Cat, Jade, Beck, André and Robbie have been friends for at least two years (or at the very least, hanging out with each other). *This makes it the first time Sikowitz is out from the Improv class. *During the "Tell Me That You Love Me" performance, Sikowitz is hiding outside for the first half of the performance. But in the very beginning of the song, It shows Sikowitz in his chair watching Tori perform, even though he he doesn't come in till the 2nd half of the performance. *2 years ago, Tori's locker was decorated with "Make It Shine". They probably couldn't remodel Tori's entire locker for just this episode. *In this episode, Robbie likes caviar. *When Tori, Jade,and Lane, are arguing you can see an iCarly sticker on the locker behind Lane. *In the beginning, when Tori sticks the gum on Rex's face, the gum she takes out of her mouth is white but the gum she puts on Rex's face is deep pink. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here 111 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Episodes about Tori